Chess
| AKA = Peter Fleming | departure = | Date of Birth = | Date of Death = | occupation = Villain | origin = Palm City | Wife = | Husband = | parent(s) = | child(ren) = | sibling(s) = | other = }} 'Chess is the villainous alter ego of Peter Fleming, a maniacal, sociopath criminal. He is also responsible for framing Vince Faraday for the murders that he himself committed. He likes to speak in chess metaphors and his contact lenses that show his pupils as chess pieces, specifically a knight and a rook prints. It is later revealed that this alter ego, is actually a split personality of Peter Fleming, whom he is aware of. This split personality is somewhat similar to Norman Osborn and the Green Goblin from Spider-Man. Fleming has varying success when it comes to keeping Chess under control and restrained. Chess generally tends to "wake up" when Fleming is stressed forcing him to constantly keep himself monitored to assure his blood pressure does not get too high. While Fleming can normally hold Chess in, when he wakes up Chess has forced his way out several times. Chess's relationship with his other half is complex. While Peter hates his other half and tries to get rid of him he calls him "old friend" several times. In Razer Fleming implies the two used to get on but that changed with Chess became stronger and more violent. Despite everything he has done Fleming says Chess always has his back. In Dice, Fleming is tempted to let Chess take over in order to deal with Dice's assassination attempts. In the end of the episode Chess has left a chessboard out in Flemming's office ; the sight of which causes Peter to let Chess out who says he is glad Peter wants to "play" again. In Razer, Chess states he only tolerates Peter because he has information that Chess needs. Personality Chess is a tactical genius but also a deranged sociopath who views the world as a game. Like with many Sociopath's he enjoys a challenge and views The Cape as a new challenge. He despises weakness and occasionally threatens to take over Peter when he thinks his other isn't being tough enough in certain situations. While normally calm and composed, he shows a more violent side in battle; threatening The Cape in their first battle that he will find, torture and kill those the hero cares for. He has little concern for civilian casualties; in episode 1 he doesn't care that the bomb he is going to detonate will take out half of the city and in Lich he tells Peter they should just kill all of Lich's brainwashed victims instead of expending resources to find and help them. To a degree he is somewhat protective of his other half; Peter once said that Chess always has his back. In Dice he is revealed to have gone quite for some time causing Peter's psychiatrist to think he may have gone away. Despite this, he cautions Peter that these assassination attempts may cause Chess to return to Peter. This is proven true in the end of the episode where he dose reemerge; glad that the other has called him back. Category:Characters Category:Villain